Megaman Starforce Advent - New Beginnings
by AgentofAlcor
Summary: Awakening in a laboratory, not know who they were or anything about the world. Grey and Solo set out on a quest to learn about their past, along the way they discover they are a part of an even greater game.


Prologue

There we stood on the brink of our defeat at the hands of the Ultimate Megaman. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself, let us start from the beginning.

_My name is Gray, I'm 17 year- old and a reploid kid, a half human and half robotic clone of someone. My "brother" Solo is who I was cloned out of and it turns out he is the last of his kind, a murian from the lost continent of Mu. From our awakening we set out on an adventure to discover our destiny._

Two men stood in front of a door, one was working with something on the door, while the other watched.

The man watching asked, "Well? How's that lock coming?"

The man working on a locked door replied, "This is on tough nut to crack…but I've almost got it."

A click from the door and the man working said, "We're in."

They walked in together, to find in disbelief it wasn't a room they were looking for.

The man that was watching said, "This isn't it ether, I swear it would be this one."

He was about to leave when the man that unlocked the door said, "Wait! Look at this."

The man that was leaving turned around and saw what the other guy was looking at. Two large capsules with what look like kids in them.

They walked over and examined the capsules.

One of them was about to touch the control panel, when the other guy grabbed his arm and said, "Wait! If you touch anything it might trip something."

Not a moment sooner an alarm went off.

Soon a door at the other side of the room opened and a bunch of mavericks stormed in.

Then the mavericks started to shooting and slashing with their arm-mount guns and laser sabers.

The men were not slow into action and began shooting back.

Then one of the guys was hit by one of the mavericks' charges, which exploded on impact sending the guy flying back.

The guy that was hit flew into one of the capsules, cracking it on impact.

A crack in a capsule wasn't good, if not released the "subject" inside the capsule could be severely injured or killed.

So the capsule deactivated and opened itself, releasing Gray from his "sleep", but he was yet to regain consciousness.

When he regains consciousness, he started muttered to himself, "Where am I?"

Then Gray started to look around and noticed he was in some kind of laboratory.

Soon he saw a capsule next to him and walked up to it. As he saw his reflection in the glass and the person inside, it surprised him. The person in the capsule looked exactly like him.

Without thinking Gray released the capsule. As the capsule opened, he caught the person inside.

Then Gray started to shake him and said, "Hey, wake up."

After a couple of minutes the person awakens and started questioning Gray. Gray did his best to answer and soon figured out the person's name was Solo

Soon Gray started to wonder why his capsule and Solo's capsule were together. So they examined the panels connected to their capsules and found out Gray was a reploid of Solo.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared behind them. They turned around to find a boy their height in a half black and half white trench coat and mask. The masked boy spoke with a weird and unusual boyish-girlish voice and he said, "You two have awaken before reprogramming was complete and we must disposed of you."

"We?" Gray asked

"Yes, we. Ha, soul separation!" The boy said

Just then the boy split into two, one in a completely black version of original's costume while the other in a white version.

After seeing this Gray and Solo knew they had to escape, but when they turned around to run the white boy was there.

"It seems you two were trying to escape. I see we're forced to take drastic measures." The black boy said

Both the masked boys then snapped their fingers and said, "BioLink! Spark, Gemini!"

Suddenly both the boy was struck by thunder and after it faded, it revealed the boys had transformed in two new entities. The black boy took a boyish appearance in a black jumpsuit with a metal right arm and the white boy took a girlish appearance with a white jumpsuit and a metal left arm.

Thinking fast Gray kicked up a Hunter Rifle from one of the dead men and Solo grabbed a maverick saber. Gray then proceeded to empty an entire clip while Solo launched a sword barrage, and while both Gemini were distracted, Gray and Solo escaped. When they got outside, they were attacked by a huge maverick, but the "brothers" defeated it, although they were still on it as it was exploded and fell out of the sky.

The next thing they knew they awake in a hospital room, then the curtain around their beds were pulled open and a man walked in. Not knowing who he was both Gray and Solo grabbed their weapons and pointed them at him. Taking a step back the man said, "Hey! Wait! Put those down, I'm the one who brought you here, okay."

The brothers glanced at each other then lowered their weapons and asked the man to explain what happened. The man told them, they were in Prime City and that he was a hunter from the Hunters Corp. Also how he had found them outside the city while he was on a scouting mission and brought them to the hospital.

After explaining completely on what had happen, the hunter told them to follow him to the Hunters HQ if they were feeling better. The Brothers agree and follow the hunter. The hunter escorted them to the command center in Hunters HQ. The hunter took them to a device in the center of the room in front of a large screen. The hunter then explained the device was a transcom server or a server where hunters could get or turn-in missions and transport to other server nodes. The hunter then asks both brothers to access the transcom. They each accessed the transcom and got hunter licenses.

The hunter then said, "Congratulations, you two are now part of the Hunters Corp."

"But we don't want to be hunters. We just want to know who we're and what we were doing in that laboratory." Said Gray

"Keep the licenses you will need them to get in to the Hunters Corp protected city. Besides I got a mission for you two." The Hunter said

"OK, explain?" Gray asked

"Well basically the objective of the mission is to deliver some artifacts we found to Central." The hunter explained

"But what does that have to do with us?" Gray asked

"Well they have extensive records of everything that supposed to happen throughout the world." The hunter answered

"Do you think they'll have record on that laboratory and us?" Solo asked

"It's possible." The hunter replied

"Then we'll do it." The brothers said in unison

"Great." The hunter said

Then Gray and Solo headed out to begin their adventure.


End file.
